


Mandarins

by Jamie_Hill



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Hill/pseuds/Jamie_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex expects a lovely evening with John, but mandarins spoil everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandarins

It’s already quite late, and his dear Laurens must have come home at least half an hour ago. But no, he won’t text, he won’t bother his love. He will wait.  
Hamilton stretched himself lazily, changed his pose in the armchair and looked at his smartphone’s screen after refreshing the page. Bloody hell. Somebody has made an nsfw post. How dare they make such posts while his Laurens is still somewhere far away? This was absolutely unfair. Absolutely unfair was the way in which his brain composed this smut with his thoughts of Laurens, and the result made him bite his lip and whine. Patience. Laurens will return soon, and then… and theeen…  
Hamilton smiled wickedly as he heard the sound of the key opening the door. His dearest must have read his thoughts, and that was perfect.  
“Alex, look!” shining John appeared in the room, not even having taken his coat off, showing Alex a big package. “There was a really big queue in the store, but I bought you this!”  
“What?” Alex frowned.  
“Mandarins!” Laurens smiled even wider and took one from the package to demonstrate. “I saw them through the window and they were just so ginger, and that made me think of you…”  
Hamilton sobbed once, twice, and then bursted out laughing.  
“What’s wrong, darling?” Laurens asked, concerned. To his opinion that was a kind of a romantic surprise, and he was unable to understand what was funny in this.  
“Well,” Alex managed to calm down a bit, “I had a hard time waiting for your return and hoped to fuck with you after you come home, but… but…”  
“But what?”  
“But when you compared me to a citrus!..” An attempt to control his giggles was in vain. “I don’t know, will you be thinking of mandarins in bed or something?”  
“You’re a crazy dork, Alexander,” John responded sharply and went out to take his coat off.  
***  
The case was forgotten by the night which was the time for much more pleasant things – those which are usually (but not necessarily) done in bed.  
“John,” Alex whispered, wrapping his legs around his dearest. “John, love…”  
It felt so good. His Laurens was so insistent. So strong. So passionate. Hamilton was going to melt under him.  
“Alex…”  
Alex did not even have enough breath to respond.  
“Alex, you’re my tiny mandarin.”  
Hamilton stopped, looked him in the eye and suddenly threw his head back, laughing.  
“Mandarin? What the fuck, Laurens? Oh my God, I can’t… WHY THIS?”  
“Alex!”  
“Haa… I’m sorry, John,” Alex wasn’t even trying to shut up. “I can’t fuck and laugh at the same time!”  
“Alex, please stop!”  
“No!”  
***  
This day had a real chance to pass normally.  
The mandarins, though seriously reduced in number, were harmlessly settled on the kitchen table, not very far from Hamilton’s hand desperately trying to find support for his shivering body. His blue eyes were looking down in fear and desire at Laurens staying on his knees. John’s hands were holding his hips, squeezing them tightly, face buried into those curls of red hair, tongue doing something too wonderful.  
For one moment John stopped and looked up just to observe Alex’s expression. The view was fascinating, especially this blush on his face, and half opened mouth, and…  
“Don’t you dare,” the voice was weak but trying to command. “John, continue, you.”  
“Alex,” John smiled and licked his own lips, “Alex, baby, you’re so sweet.” He had better not say this, as the goddamned citruses were way too close.  
“Sweet just like a mandarin?” Alex looked at him to see the reaction, grinning.  
“You!” John tried to seem annoyed, but it was hard to not laugh. “You… fucking… dork, Hamilton!”  
“John, stop laughing and take your mandarin juice.” Hamilton was already giggling himself.  
It was awkward to laugh staying on the knees in front of his half-naked lover, but there was no choice. “Mandarin what? Alex, I will never buy this shit again, I’m fucking completely done with that!”

***  
Next time was when Laurens went out of the bathroom having only a towel around his hips. He recalled something dirty while showering and now all he wanted was his Hamilton.  
“Alex, come to me.”  
Alex threw a greedy glance at him and obeyed. Having come closer, he ran his hands over John’s still wet stomach, then his sides…  
“John, dearest,” he whispered, but the stupid thought came into his mind again. “Just don’t call me…”  
“SHUT UP,” Laurens shouted, but it was too late. Hamilton was already laughing like mad.  
“Hamilton, for God’s sake,” John almost cried, “There’s been already a week since we last had sex just because you fucking laugh each time! What should I do to calm you down?”  
“I don’t know,” Alex managed to exhale, “I’m sorry, John.”  
***  
John won his victory next night. When Alex accidentally woke up, the first thing he saw was that lustful look. John kissed him before he even could think about any funny stuff, and what came next made him forget about everything else.  
“Dearest,” Alex whispered when they already were laying relaxed and happy. “There is one last mandarin in the kitchen. Do you want it?”  
“Alex, I suppose I’ll be allergic to mandarins from now. No, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me for the use of such simple language, I am not a native English speaker.


End file.
